Take Me Away
by November Rising
Summary: What I think happens when a player starts a new game. Set in HeartGold, game-verse.


**My original character was named Blake. Sorry for any errors with text or anything. I haven't played it in a month or so, so I'm a little fuzzy on it.

* * *

**

**4th of December: Edited, fixed grammar and fluidity~**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

It was sunset on Cinnabar Island, the light dancing off the spray of the ocean as it spilled onto the beach. Cinnabar was beautiful, in an undisrupted way; the volcanic flow had swept away everything, and in essence, had restored the island to a natural beauty it hadn't seen for years.

Blake was sprawled at the top of the island, next to the rim of the dormant volcano. He was staring north, towards Pallet Town. The remains of a picnic sat beside him, along with a switched off Pokégear and a sleeping Squirtle.

Blake smiled as he looked at the Squirtle. It had been a gift from Professor Oak, after beating Red. Blake was the most powerful trainer in existence, more powerful than Silver, more powerful than even Red. But he felt...nothing. No sense of victory, none of happiness. It was as though he had achieved everything he could and there was nothing left to do but to walk the land forever, training his Pokémon and having nothing to train them for.

Blake knew there was something wrong with the world he lived in. Most of the time he could ignore it, but he knew it to be true. The people he met moved in specific ways, talked in specific ways, and acted as though there was someone controlling him. Blake sometimes wondered if there was someone controlling him. Sometimes it felt like it.

_What was that?_

A black line appeared in the sky, among the clouds. It twisted and looped, forming strange shapes. Writing.

_Do you wish to overwrite save game data?_ it read. Blake frowned. This was odd.

The text hovered there for a minute, as Blake stared cautiously at it. Something about it gave him a very bad feeling.

The text lost its shape, twining and twisting to form new words, spelled out in the sky.

_Deleting save game data,_ it read now, _do not turn off the power._

It went cold immediately, a harsh breeze beginning to blow. It sent the clouds scudding across the sky, but it didn't remove the text.

Blake shivered and wondered whether this was part of the weather. Meanwhile, the Squirtle woke up and started to cry, before jumping in Blake's arms and settling against his chest.

Blake stared out into the ocean, focusing on a small spot in the distance. Strange, but it appeared to be...nothing...

And it was. The shot of darkness passed through the rim of the volcano, cutting through rock and lava like a hot knife through butter. It dissolved half of the picnic blanket, the other half flapping off into the air. More beams of black perforated the land all around Blake, and the sky became riddled with darkness.

Blake was on the verge of panicking. He fumbled in his pocket with one hand, withdrawing a Pokéball.

"Noctowl!" Blake yelled, throwing the Pokéball into the air. It burst open in a flurry of white, and Noctowl flew into the air, landing beside her master.

He quickly straddled her, returning the Squirtle to its ball.

"Fly, Noctowl. Quickly!" Blake said in a panicked voice, and the Noctowl flew off of the ground, and soared away into the air.

Blake looked back, fighting the wind as it buffeted his face. The Pokémon Centre on Cinnabar was lit up, a warm orange glow fighting the streams of nothing that sunk into the white and red façade.

Then the lights flickered and went out, and the very island dissolved into dark, Cinnabar disappearing completely under a sea of roiling black.

"New Bark Town! You gotta be quick, Noctowl!" Blake exclaimed, and the Noctowl cawed beneath him. They flew over Mt Silver, the black eating away at the landscape below. Above, the light dimmed, and Blake looked up.

The black lines criss-crossed all over the sky, taking out clouds, the blue of the sky, and parts of the sun. The sun was beginning to go out, being steadily eaten away. Then the last bit of it was swallowed up, and the world was plunged into darkness. Some of the stars still existed, though, and they cast an ethereal glow upon the rapidly-depleting landscape.

As they soared over New Bark Town, Blake saw two things: First, that the black was gradually thinning out, and secondly, that Noctowl was losing height.

"Stop," he said, waving his hand at the still solid ground below. "Set us down outside the lab."

Noctowl hooted her assent quietly and lost more height, coming to a gradual land at the door of the Pokémon Research Lab.

Blake rubbed the top of Noctowl's head for a couple of seconds, before returning her to her Pokéball.

Blake wrenched the door of the lab open, striding inside. A tiny strand of black was shot through the ceiling, but everything else was as it should be.

"Professor Elm!" Blake said, striding up to him. "We have to get out of here!"

"Hello, Blake," Elm said, pleasantly. "Would you like me to rate your Pokédex?"

"What? No! We have to get out of here!"

He blinked. "Hello Blake," he said. "Would you like me to rate your Pokédex?"

With a howl of despair, Blake pushed past him, towards the bank of computers at the back of the lab. He pushed the button on the laptop, selected his Honchkrow, and then clicked 'withdraw'.

The Pokéball dropped out of the PC and into the collection slot, and Blake deposited Noctowl in order to balance out his party.

He hurried outside, looking concernedly at the sea on the right side of his house. There was a short stretch of ocean, and he could see the ragged ends of it not far from the shore.

_All those people gone already, _he thought. _Eusine, Professor Oak, the Copy-Cat..._

He opened the door to his house, and stepped inside.

It was exactly the same as it had always been, his mom sitting in a chair beside table, the television showing some random show. There were thin strands of black here, too, coming in under the walls and trailing down the stairs.

"Mom," Blake yelled, tugging on her hand. "We have to go!" More black streamed in.

She wouldn't budge. "Hello, Blake," she said. "Are your Pokémon tired? Let me rest them for a while."

"No! We have to go, the whole region is being swallowed up!" he said, desperation evident in his voice. She wouldn't budge, and the wall was disappearing into darkness.

"Mom," he said, crying. "Mommy. Please."

She didn't budge, and Blake wept, running back outside, mindful not to step in pools of darkness.

"Honchkrow... Just, take me away..." Blake muttered, throwing the ball into the air. The Honchkrow burst into the air in a flurry of dark wings.

And then they were off into the night, Blake's tears falling to the earth as his mother, Professor Elm, Lyra and New Bark town itself was consumed by dark.

* * *

They touched down in Olivine, Honchkrow flapping feebly as it tried to stay aloft.

It finally touched down on the pier, wheezing and murmuring quietly.

Blake jumped off, and rubbed its head. "I don't care what anyone says," he said. "You're a wonderful Pokémon." Honchkrow cawed softly in appreciation and settled down on the pier, falling asleep.

Blake took one last look and dashed to the lighthouse, riding the elevator all the way up. He stepped out into the observation room, and ran to the railing, looking over the side to survey the sea.

The black was swarming up to Olivine in all directions, dimming lights as it went out. The only light left was the one that was beaming from above and behind him.

Blake looked away as the pier was swallowed up.

The dark reached the base of the tower, swarming up the sides of the building. One by one, the lights went out, and the sides became cloaked in black.

It began to spill over the deck as Blake collapsed against the railing, tears descending down his cheeks anew.

The dark swamped the top of the tower, swallowing the doorway, and the last of the light in the region was extinguished.

One last tear dripped onto the deck as Blake was erased by the dark, snuffed out of existence.

_Erased game data successful._


End file.
